Collette's Grand Adventure
by BoyTomoChan
Summary: Basically just a fun one shot story of Collette and Micah going on an adventure.


It was a common day in Sharance, well, it seemed common at the very least. Micah was busy with his usual rounds of taking care of the crops and monsters on his farm when suddenly Wells showed up with some news to share it seemed.

"Hey whats up?"

"Micah, have you heard about that mountain that they just discovered near town?"

"A mountain?"

"Yes, it seems a new monster filled area...I'd advise checking it out to make sure our town is safe from those pesty things."

"Alright, got it."

"Oh thank you, we'd be quite lost without you eh sonny?"

"Ehehe..."

And so he left as quickly as he came. He sure hates those monsters, well they are dangerous and he is thinking about the safety of the town so I guess its okay. Even if I am half-monster. But wait...he didn't tell me where it was or anything-

And then that was when I noticed a strange pink pathway. That definitely wasn't there before. I quickly followed it, and sure enough, it lead to a mountainous looking area. There was even a sign there. Thats quite nice of them to make a sign for a new place when they just found it. I wonder who made that sign so quickly? But enough wondering about that lets see here...

"Ice Cream Mountain."

..Well then, that certainly doesn't sound ominous, but I suppose judging something from a name is a bit discriminatory...wait what am I talking about? Whoever made this sign definitely named it. Since it has no 'rainbow' in the name, it was probably Gaius or Raven. Well...regardless, going to a new area by myself seems a bit foolhardy, so I better see if I can get someone to accompany me so it'll be safer.

Now then...who to ask? Ah! Theres Sofia, Raven, and Karina talking over there! I bet one of them will like to come.

"Hey, Sofia. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to check out that new area they found, I thought it'd be safer with two people."

"Actually, I am very free right now so I'd love to come."

"Thats great!...I mean..oh yeah..well thats fine, what about you Karina?"

"Hahaha! (Is he serious?)"

"Well..that was predictable, I guess you're busy too then Raven? I better go ask someone else."

"..."

"He's still here."

"...yeah."

Who else could I ask? Oh maybe Shino...she'd seem reliable to take with me.

Just as I thought that to myself, I felt a loud thud behind me.

"Wha?"

"MICAH!"

"Collette? What is it?"

"I hear you're looking to take someone with you to Ice Cream Mountain!"

"Well..yeah I was."

"TAKE ME!"

Well..it wasn't hard to guess why Collette wanted to come.

"I'm not sure if its an ACTUAL ice cream mountain..."

"I don't care! TAKE ME! Why aren't you taking me! You were rejected three times! You should be accepting me with open arms, heck you should be BEGGING me to come!"

"What...you were there?"

"Heehee~"

"Sigh..well then Collette lets go."

"What? Aren't you going to ask me first?"

"Okay okay...Collette, would you like to accompany me on an adventure to Ice Cream Mountain?"

"I'd be happy too! I got my bowls ready and everything!"

Although I sighed, I've taken Collette with me into dungeons before, and truth be told, she can be really helpful, in a really ridiculous sort of way though. I mean, her giant lollipop is strong, and her throwing food at my face does manage to eventually heal me but still like I said...ridiculous.

"You weren't just narrating to an invisible audience about how ridiculous I am were you?"

"What..haha no, course not."

Scary.

Well we started our adventure towards the mystery pink path. Its just pink dirt by the way, Collette checked. And so far...it appeared to be just a normal snowy mountain.

"MICAH. THIS IS NO ICE CREAM MOUNTAIN!"

"I did try to tell you..."

"You weren't sure! You should've been more sure of yourself! Thanks to your uncertainty, you have assisted in causing a conspiracy to trick me into coming for no food!"

"Ah..I'm sorry."

"Ah well, its not your fault, you didn't know! And you'll be making me something later anyway RIGHT?"

"Uh..as long as its not too much..."

Despite her complaints of conspiracy, she still was checking the place out with me...such a weird girl.

"Kind of weird..that there's no monsters around."

"Yeah..but its nice in a way, although I'm still hungry."

"Haha..that doesn't surprise me."

That Collette..always finds a way to make the conversation about food.

"Micah, you gotta feed me now, we've been walking for a while and theres been no-.."

"What is it..oh."

Was I REALLY seeing this? There was a humongous ice cream cone just...sitting there. Motionless, it must've been the size of a christmas tree."

"MICAH! YOU KNEW THERE WAS FOOD ALL ALONG! YOU JUST PRETENDED TO NOT KNOW SO IT'D BE A SURPRISE! THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER THANK YOU I LOVE YOU!"

"Wait...what?"

Its her birthday? And furthermore..should she really be going off to eat that?

"Collette wait I don't think thats..."

Just as I was trying to give her caution..the ice cream cone moved.

"Wait..it moved?"

Not only did it move...it grew giant arms and legs...and a fierce looking mouth!

"Collette, get away from it its a monster!" 

"Eh?"

Just as I was warning her...she was nowhere to be found.

"This is bad...but first things first, I gotta take care of this guy!"

I readied my twin blades, and as I started running towards it, it fired something from its mouth...ah! An ice laser!

I blocked it as quickly as I could muster, and then decided to think up a plan. I can't attack it from the front...so what should I do?

"HEY MICAH!"

"Collette?"

There was Collette right on the monsters head...it seemed that as I was attacking it she climbed up on its head!

"Collette, be very caref-.."

Just as I was about to finish my sentence...Collette started...EATING the monster. Like..she was consuming him like he was nothing more than a snack. It really felt like he wasn't ever a monster to begin with.

Just as I was finishing my monologue, Collette seemed to have emptied the cone.

"Collette..you just devoured a monster. It is now as empty as it's soul!"

"What really?...Well souls aren't very filling cause I'm still a bit peckish!"

Collette then picked up the bottom of the cone and started munching on him again.

"Collette he's a monster, eating him can NOT be safe you should just leave it alone!"

"WHAT YOU SAY?"

Her voice then echoed throughout the ENTIRE MOUNTAIN...it seems that ice cream come made a very good megaphone...which is bad cause it appears it caused an AVALANCHE!

"COLLETTE THIS WAY HURRY!"

I didn't give her a chance to respond, I grabbed her hand and ran as quickly as I could.

I ran, I didn't quite remember the way we came, I just ran and ran as quickly as I could away from that snow chasing us. ..And what was this? A CABIN! I don't really remember a cabin being there but WHO CARES.

I rushed into the door, closing the door as fast as possible.

"Whew..are you okay?"

"Er..yeah I think so..I'm sorry."

"Whoa, its no problem..we got out okay, but it seems we're stuck in here."

"Not for long!"

Collette immediately opened the door, allowing a giant pile of snow to come inside.

"Why did you do that!"

"I caused that avalanche...so I intend on getting us out of here, something only I can do!"

Collette promptly sat down, getting out several bowls and bottles of...syrup?

"..Now why do you have those with you?"

"Heehee~ I thought there might just be snow on the mountain...so I came prepared to eat ANYTHING!"

"Well..it looks like it came in handy!"

Though I was worried about Collette...I've never once seen her get full so I was much at ease.

And so I just sat there as I watched Collette gobble more and more snow. Certainly I felt useless, and this whole situation certainly felt ridiculous, but that snow wasn't going anywhere otherwise seeing as it was so freaking cold.

"Collette, how you holding up?"

"Mmm? I'm great! I'm so glad I came with you! Where else would I be able to eat all the Italian shaved ice I want?"

Though it was just snow..but I didn't feel like correcting her.

Just as it seemed like nothing could stop her now and it was just a bit more until she ate enough for us to escape...she dropped her spoon involuntarily.

"Collette...COLLETTE ARE YOU OKAY!"

"What..what is this...I can still eat..but my body...it won't...stop...shivering."

Stupid STUPID! Why was I so stupid? It doesn't matter if she has a bottomless stomach, eating snow makes you COLD! And getting too cold on a snowy mountain like this is STUPID! Why did I go along with it so easily! This is terrible...

"Collette DON'T WORRY! I'll fix you up right away!" 

And so I began to look around the cabin for something I could warm her up with...wait...what the heck?

This entire cabin...it was empty.

No beds, no pots, or even furniture I could break to start a fire with...

This is odd, very odd. What kind of cabin is this?

"...Micah...I can still eat, I'm okay. Just leave this to me okay? I got us into this remember."

Feeling her, I was sure she WASN'T okay...I had to do something...but what?

Wait...Of course!

Immediately I changed into a wooly and wrapped my body around her from behind.

"What..whats this?..This feels..so warm..is that...is that you Micah..?"

"...yes, don't worry, you're going to be okay. I'm going to warm you up."

"..Thanks"

And without warning, we both fell asleep. It seemed I was quite tired myself without even noticing.

And as such, after a scary night. I woke up, before Collette it seems. And I was still a wooly, and I checked her again.

It seemed she was much warmer then she was last night...thank goodness.

And so I changed back to a human..it seemed that Collette knows my secret now though...that could be troubling when she wakes up and remembers this. What if she grows to hate me? What if she wants to kill me? What if she wants to **EAT ME? **Oh...all these scary thoughts, I don't know what to do.

And as I was getting scared by myself, she woke up.

"Eh? Micah? Whats going on?"

"Collette! Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I think so, did I eat all the snow?"

"Er...most of it."

"MOST OF IT! Not all? This could be bad for my reputation! What would Eater Y think? You can't tell anyone about this!"

"Er...alright, but you can't tell anyone about me either."

"About you? What about you?"

"You know...last night."

"I don't really know what you mean, I had a dream where a magic wooly hugged me though! It was cute."

"Oh...haha a dream, yeah."

"What...did you DO SOMETHING TO ME LAST NIGHT?"

"No! Nothing really!"

"Heehee~ if you say so."

And so Collette gobbled up more snow and got us out like there was never any danger at all..

"That was scary..."

"What are you talking about? It was the most fun EVER! We should come again!"

"I don't know about that...wait.."

The cabin..we were just in...started moving.

"HEY! This is no cabin! THIS IS A GINGER BREAD HOUSE! SNACK TIME!"

"NOOOOOO!"

End :D


End file.
